


Almost Nothing

by baroquedesert73



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Weird Plot Shit, they go on lots of hacks because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baroquedesert73/pseuds/baroquedesert73
Summary: Zoe's gone. She's off to that fancy riding school in Florida. Surprisingly, Pin's not as phased by it as he thought he'd be. Life went back to normal, almost just like it had been before Zoe had ever arrived in that small stable. But after recent discoveries, he's left shocked by one slightly different thing. He's left to find out his emotions.
Relationships: Marcus Greenbridge/Peter "Pin" Hawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Pilot

It's only been a week or two since Zoe left for the States to try out for that fancy riding school. Pin's surprised by the fact that he's mostly unruffled by it all. Yes, they were dating, but for some odd reason, he doesn't care that she's gone. He wants to care, but he just can't seem to find it in him. Marcus didn't seem that bothered by it either. Neither did Mia nor Gaby. Becky and Jade were upset for a few days, but they eventually moved on.

Everything was back to normal — like how it'd been before Zoe even arrived. That is except for the major changes like Pin being the Duke and a few riders from Holloway transferring to Bright Fields.

Pin let out a sigh, his thoughts drowning out the sound of the broom he was sweeping against concrete. He found it a habit to clean up the stables, even though he had no more debt to pay. He owned the stables, after all. He could do whatever he wanted.

It was a cloudy morning. Gray clouds covered the sky like a sheet, blocking out the ravishing sun. The least that the clouds could let out would be a light sprinkle. Even with that, he could still take Elvis out on a ride later. Just as long as the rain didn't pour _too_ much.

"You know you don't have to do that anymore," a voice snapped Pin out of his thoughts. He looked up to see who the impostor was, halting his sweeping. It was Marcus, who had a slight grin on his face.

"I'm the Duke. I can sweep floors if I want to," Pin let out a breathy chuckle.

"I guess you're right," Marcus's smile only widens before walking away to do who knows what.

Pin watched Marcus walk away before returning to his sweeping.

///

Pin buckled the last strip on the girth before mounting his chestnut gelding. The sky had cleared up unexpectedly, and he's all the more excited to go on a long-awaited hack. He squeezes Elvis into a walk but is stopped seconds later by Marcus, on his black gelding.

"Mind if I join?" Marcus asks, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"No, not at all." Pin answers. He'd wanted to go by himself (including Elvis, of course), but his best friend tagging along wouldn't be _that_ bad.

They urge their horses forward, heading out onto the grassy moor. Dew rested on the tips of the grass, residue from the early morning.

It was a pleasing autumn morning. The leaves on the many trees have yet to turn warm, fall colours. The sun was already high up in the sky, beaming down on the two boys as they traversed the vast plains. A dark, dense forest bordered the right of the moor, spiking a peculiar feeling within the two. They dare not travel in the woods. There lurk many savage, wild animals in the bush.

The two remain in silence until Marcus spoke up. "Are you competing in the upcoming show?"

Pin looked up to meet Marcus's curious gaze. "No. No, I don't think so."

"Why not? It'll be fun!"

"There's no one to train Elvis and me."

Marcus's gaze breaks away from Pin's, pensive.

"I'll train you," Marcus offers, meeting Pin's eyes once more.

Pin glances to Elvis, whose ears are pointing back at him in return. He didn't know whether he should take up this offer or not. He'd admit, it _is_ fun competing in shows, but he's just so busy doing nothing in general. Okay, maybe it would be a good idea to agree to this offer. It's about time he does something worthwhile. Maybe he could bring the cup home to Bright Fields.

"Okay." He nods.

"Great!" Marcus smiles.

It's nice being able to hang out with his best friend again. Ever since Zoe arrived, he hadn't been able to. She was always about, starting drama with everyone, dragging either him or Marcus away. He doesn't know if Marcus feels the same, that it's better now that Zoe's gone. He doesn't want to ask, though.

However, the only thing he'd miss is the adventures. Because with her, there was always another adventure around the corner, another problem to solve. He'd missed the peace and quiet, but now it was just _too_ quiet. Maybe someone else will take the lead, maybe they'll need to find a new solution to a new issue someday.

///

With the sand underneath their horses' hooves, the waves crashed onto the beach frivolously, going nowhere. The sound of seagulls and water lapping onto the shore filled up their ears. Pin loved the sound of the beach. He just loved the beach in general. Elvis nickered in agreement. Pin couldn't help but slightly smile to that. Elvis knew him so well.

The two boys have been gone for over an hour now, trekking across the land. They now stand on a small dune, overlooking the beach in all its glory. The sun's warm beams warmed them in an attempt to drown out the impending crisp, autumn air.

The blue ocean was broad, stretching out to where it met the sky in a straight line. The two were silent, watching the view as a chill breeze flew past them. Their horses relaxed as they did. They never had the time to just sit and enjoy the world around them when Zoe was there. Now they had the time. They could travel around the whole island now. Nothing against Zoe, though.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Marcus asks. Pin nods in a silent agreement.

"We've never had the time to just sit back and relax," Marcus adds.

"I was just thinking the same thing."

///

Upon arriving back at the stables, Marcus dismounts, unbuckling his helmet. He faces Pin, who is still sitting atop Elvis.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. For training." Marcus smiles, looking up at Pin.

Pin nods to the statement before turning away. Marcus waves to him before Pin urges Elvis into a trot, heading home.


	2. You've Got Potential

Pin buckled his helmet under his chin before mounting Elvis. He was eager to train today, he could tell that his chestnut gelding felt the same. He squeezes Elvis into a walk, heading off from his house. He could hear the waves to the left of him, crashing onto the shore. Birds chirped in the distance, enjoying the last of summer. It was going to get colder soon.

The clouds are hanging in the sky in many different clumps. The sun pokes through every once in a while, brightening the vast moor in front of him. Elvis picks up a trot a bit later, eager to be at the stables with the other horses. Soon enough, they’re cantering, almost to the entrance of the stables.

Upon arriving at the stables, he sees the Breakfast Club running around after Becky and Bob. He dismounts Elvis and ties him up to a post, not seeing Marcus anywhere. He wasn’t in the arena, nor the shed, nor the office. He jogs up to the entrance of the tack room, hoping that he’d find Marcus in there.

He swings the door open to see Marcus writing something on a marker board. “Marcus?” Pin announces.

Marcus looks up from the marker board. “Oh, sorry. I’m just planning out the course for you. I’m finished… now. Shall we go?” Marcus grins, and Pin reciprocates it.

They leave the tack room, now heading for the fenced arena. Marcus holds his marker board in his offhand as they walk. “Thanks for doing this for me. I appreciate it.” Pin says.

“It’s not a problem.” Marcus smiles.

Pin makes sure to grab Elvis on the way, leading him along the way to the arena. Once there, he ties Elvis up to the fence. Marcus looks at his marker board before setting it down on the fence.

Pin helps him set up the jumps accordingly in the arena. They’re all perfectly set up after about ten minutes.

Pin unties Elvis before mounting him, ready to go.

“Ready?” Marcus asks. He’d shown Pin the chart earlier, so he has a good sense of where to go, what jumps to go over.

Pin nods and starts Elvis in a canter. The cool air hits his face as he canters around the arena. Once ready, he turns and aims for the first jump. He and Elvis fly over it, not knocking over any of the poles. He glances at Marcus, who has a smile on his face, before continuing.

Pin and Elvis flew over the next jump, the one after that, and then the final jump. Once finished, he trots over to Marcus, who has an amused look on his face.

“It was only a small course to test out your skills. I’ll have a bigger one for you tomorrow,” Marcus states, “you did well.”

“Thanks,” Pin reciprocates Marcus’s smile.

“Go ahead and run it a few more times for practice.”

Once Pin walks off to run the course again, Mia leans against the fence next to Marcus. “What are you doing?” Mia asks, watching Pin kick Elvis into a canter.

“I’m training Pin for the county show,” Marcus says, glancing at Mia.

“Great, we need more _good_ riders.”

“What do you mean? We have good riders.”

“So do Holloway.”

Right. Holloway somehow gained more riders over the past few weeks. He could only wonder how they managed to persuade good riders to join them. They must be eager to win.

Well, who isn’t? He couldn’t blame them. They lost most of their good riders. They had no choice but to get more or else they had no chance of winning the county show.

Bright Fields had a lot of amazing jumpers, as well as Becky and Bob for dressage. She’d won last year’s, hopefully, she’ll win again this time around. However, the show wasn’t for at least two more weeks. They all would have enough time to improve. Pin, even though he hasn’t been jumping that much, was fantastic.

Pin halts the course, watching the two. For some odd reason, he feels something that he can’t explain when he sees the two together. It’s probably just because he finally got his best friend back and he didn’t want another girl to come along. Mia and Marcus’s faces are so close, and he doesn’t know why it’s making him feel this way. _Stop, Pin. Just stop._ He tells himself.

He could barely hear Mia say in a low voice, “can I borrow you for a minute?”

“Can you continue this by yourself for a bit? I won’t be a moment.” Marcus calls out to Pin, hopping over to Mia’s side of the fence.

“Sure.” Pin deadpans, trying his best to stop the scowl pulling at his lips as he watches Mia and Marcus walk away hand-in-hand. He watches them until they’re completely out of sight before continuing the small course.

He’s feeling it again, that confusing feeling in his chest. He knows what Mia needed Marcus for. Possibly a quick make-out. Pin didn’t know why he felt this way as he thought about it. He doesn’t know why he feels like that when he sees Mia and Marcus together in general. It’s just something he can’t explain.

He ran the course one more time out of anger for not knowing what was going on with him. Did he have some sort of heart disease or something? Was there something wrong with him?

He dismounts Elvis to give him a break once he exited the arena. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, just that it must’ve been at least 10 or 15 minutes. After all, he’d run the course over five times. He felt bad for putting Elvis through this way more than he needed to. They were meant to _ease_ back into the routine of jumping, not just get straight into it.

He continues to lead Elvis through Bright Fields. He passes the office, peering into it. There, he sees Mia and Marcus kissing. The couple didn’t notice Pin standing there, looking at them with a face full of disgust. His face twisted into a look of disgust, it did it on its own.

First the feeling in his chest, now this? Did he just have an extreme hatred of Mia and Marcus or something?

He shakes his head, wiping the disgusted look from his face, before continuing.

After one last, small kiss, Marcus breaks away from Mia with a smile. “Okay, now I _really_ have to get back to Pin,” he says.

Mia rolls her eyes as she nods in acquiesce. Marcus pretends that he didn’t see it. He exits the office and heads to the arena, where he sees that Pin is nowhere to be seen.

 _He must’ve left. How long was I in there with Mia?_ Marcus thinks.

He can hear the rushing waves and rustling grass around him as he brushes off Elvis with a curry comb. It’s relaxing. He’s glad that his dad chose this exact spot for the house. It’s so close to the beach, not that he wants to swim in it, and it’s far away from everyone else. It’s just the perfect distance from the stables.

He doesn’t like to stay in the castle. He likes it at his home, where he grew up. It’s too empty for him. He just likes his own small space. He’d never asked to be the Duke, but here he is. He can’t just give the title to someone else, so he’s stuck with it. At least he was able to buy Raven for Zoe.

The sound of hoofbeats interrupts his thoughts. The beat slows down as it gets louder. Pin doesn’t want to know who it is, he doesn’t care. The hoofbeats slow to a stop and Pin can’t stop himself from shooting a sideways glance at the impostor. It was Marcus.

“Pin.” Marcus dismounts.

“Marcus.”

“Wanna go for a ride or something? It’s such a nice day.”

 _No. It is, but no._ “Elvis is tired.” He continues to brush down his horse. But Marcus doesn’t leave. Instead, he steps a bit closer.

“We can go for a walk?” Marcus suggests.

Pin glances at him, halting his brushing. He thinks. Sighing, he agrees. “Fine.”

Marcus wouldn’t leave him alone if he didn’t agree. He tosses the curry comb to the side as Marcus ties his horse up to the fence, right next to Elvis.

The two boys side each other as they start to walk.

“You have a lot of potential for jumping.” Marcus tried to spark up a conversation so it wouldn’t be so quiet between the two of them.

Pin just nods, not knowing what to reply to that statement.

“I really think we’ll win the county show with you.” He tries again.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Well, this was going nowhere.

Marcus gazes off towards the ocean, watching the waves crash onto the shore. They washed up detritus and rubble every once in a while, littering the shore.

**Author's Note:**

> Grammarly kept on wanting to put 'the' or 'a' in front of Pin and change 'Pin out' to 'pinout'. Also, sorry for the short chapter. This is all that I had planned for chapter one. The chapters will get longer, I promise!


End file.
